El Amanecer de la Luna
by CrisDonoso95
Summary: Ejemplo para The Crying For Edward Contest /Cada año, una sola noche de verano, en Forks ocurre lo más mágico y hermoso que puede ocurrir en aquel aburrido pueblo: una lluvia de estrellas ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Edward la lleve a ver aquel precio fenómeno?
1. Un día de Verano

**The Crying for Edward Contest**

**Nombre del mini-fic: El Amanecer de la Luna**

**Autor: Cris as Bella Cullen**

**Categoría: M (¿Cómo no?)**

**Summary: Cada año, una sola noche de verano, en Forks ocurre lo más mágico y hermoso que puede ocurrir en aquel aburrido pueblo: una lluvia de estrellas ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Edward la lleve a ver aquel precio fenómeno? Para Bella será la el mejor día de toda su vida.**

**Número total de palabras: 1,837**

* * *

Sinceramente, espero que os guste a todos... siento mucho que os tenga que hacer llorar en alguna parte de este mini-fic.

Con un enorme beso, se despide esta tímida pero risueña chica.

* * *

Nunca fui normal. Para empezar era una chica que, a pesar de haber vivido en Phoenix, era muy pálida y común, de ojos chocolates y cabello del mismo color, era extremadamente patosa con demasiadas experiencias cercanas a la muerte –o como yo las llamaba: NDE (near-death experience)- la última fue no hace mucho, cuando un vampiro loco sediento de sangre intentó cazarme, pero gracias a Dios, mi querido novio, Edward, lo mató y me salvó de él.

Por cierto ¿he mencionado que Edward es vampiro? Bueno, pues sí, Edward es un vampiro y no solo él si no también su familia adoptiva: los Cullen. Ellos no son vampiros salvajes o malvados. Ellos son vegetarianos, es decir, se alimentan de la sangre de animales y conviven entre nosotros. Si vives en algún lugar donde el cielo esté encapotado la mayor parte del año y tienes un amigo, compañero o vecino que es extremadamente pálido, atractivo, con ojos que cambian de dorado a negro y que desaparece los días de sol, puede que estés conviviendo junto a un vampiro, pero tranquilízate, si tiene los ojos dorados significa que es vegetariano, si los tiene rojos… ¡CORRE!

Se podría decir que estar con Edward es una de mis NDE diarias ya que mi sangre le atrae más que cualquier otra, se podría decir que soy como su marca de heroína personal.

Gracias al cielo, estamos de vacaciones de verano, aunque aquí, en Forks, parece que estamos en primavera ya que raramente sale el sol y no hace calor… bueno el suficiente como para salir a la calle con una camisa de tirantes y una chaqueta fina.

Hoy era un sábado como otro cualquiera, hoy Charlie saldría de pesca y no vendría hasta el domingo por la tarde-noche y mientras yo estaría en casa viendo una película o estaría visitando a los Cullen o Edward me llevaría a nuestro prado… bueno, al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Me levanté temprano, me duché y cuando bajé a desayunar me encontré con que Charlie ya se había ido de pesca y no solo eso. Al entrar en la cocina, reprimí un grito al ver a Edward cocinando para mí. Sonrió al verme entrar por la puerta de la cocina, bajó el calor de los fuegos y se acercó a donde yo me encontraba.

-Buenos días, preciosa –dijo rodeándome con sus brazos y depositando un casto beso en mis labios.

-Buenos días ¿cuándo te convertiste en cocinero? –dije envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos y alzándome sobre las puntas de mis pies para dejarle castos besos por toda su cara hasta fundir nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

-Cuando me enamoré de una hermosa chica de pelo castaño y supe que daría todo por ella –respondió apoyando su frente en la mía, separando sus labios de los míos para que pudiese respirar.

-Umm ¿debería sentir envidia? –pregunté fingiendo enfado.

-Nunca –respondió mientras se dirigía a los fuegos-. Siéntate.

Me senté en la silla de la cocina y esperé a que mi cocinero/vampiro/novio/dios-griego personal terminase mi desayuno. Olfateé el delicioso aroma del muy apetecible desayuno y pude deducir por el aroma que lo que mí adorado novio estaba preparando eran tortitas, tostadas, huevos, beicon… y por las jarras que se veían sobre la encimera de al lado de los fuegos: zumo de naranja, leche, café…

-Hey, que solo soy una humana en esta habitación, ten en cuenta que mi estómago no es como el de un Emmett humano –comenté al ver la cantidad de comida que había preparado.

-No sabía lo que ibas a querer para desayunar así que hice un poco de todo –sonrió.

-Pues menos mal que solo hiciste un poco de todo –comenté por lo bajini, sarcásticamente.

-Te he oído –canturreó.

-Vampiro fanfarrón –gruñí en broma.

-Así me quieres –suspiró.

-No, eso es mentira. En realidad así te amo –sonreí al ver su cara de preocupación ante mi primera frase.

-Bueno, pero sabes que yo te amo más –comentó.

-Eso no lo puedes comparar –dije tranquila.

Había servido todo el desayuno en la mesa y ahora me disponía a comer una tortita, un trozo de beicon, un vaso de zumo y otro de café.

-Está delicioso, muchas gracias –dije al acabar, me bajé de mi silla y me dirigí hacia donde él se encontraba, sentado en la silla de Charlie en frete de mi, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé demostrándole todo mi amor en aquel beso.

-Bella –susurró con la voz ¿ronca? separándose de mí-. Ve a prepararte, te tengo una sorpresa, ya recojo yo esto –me sonrió.

Corrí al baño y me cepillé los dientes, me peiné el cabello en una coleta alta y me puse mis converse negras (ya que había salido en calcetines) a juego con los vaqueros y la camisa azul oscura que llevaba.

-Ya estoy –respondí sonriendo mientras bajaba los escalones a saltos con cuidado de no tropezarme.

-Bien, vamos –dijo después de besarme. Cogió mi mano y me arrastró al Volvo, que se encontraba aparcado enfrente de casa, me abrió la puerta y rápidamente dio la vuelta al coche, se sentó y arrancó.

-Estás radiante –dije-. ¿A qué se debe?

-Es una sorpresa –dijo sonriendo al ver mi mueca de desagrado.

-Sabes que odio las sorpresas Edward –me quejé.

-Odias las sorpresas que te hacen los demás, las mías no –aseguró.

-Fanfarrón…

Rió y encendió el stereo de coche, cogió un disco de la guantera y lo introdujo en el aparato, giró la ruedecilla del volumen y después de tocar algunos botones, las hermosas notas musicales de mi nana comenzaron a flotar en el ambiente. Nos miramos y nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

Llegamos al comienzo del camino, Edward salió y corrió a abrirme la puerta. Tomó mi mano y me ayudó a salir, una vez fuera me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me atrajo hacía él. Nuestros labios se juntaron y no pude contener el gemido que salió de mis labios cuando sentí su fría lengua rozando mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso.

Permiso concedido, pensé mientras abría mi boca y dejaba pasar su lengua. Exploramos el uno la boca del otro con nuestras lenguas, al mismo tiempo que luchábamos por obtener el control del beso, pero desgraciadamente aun soy una humana y eso significa que mi cuerpo tiene una sería de necesidades, como la de respirar o como la de que el corazón no se pare.

Nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos en un beso, nunca me había besado de esta manera. Me había encantado, había sido un beso único. Nuestras frentes estaban juntas y nuestros alientos mezclados debido a la velocidad de nuestras respiraciones. El único sonido: el de mi corazón y el cantar de los pájaros por el bosque.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios, cogió mi mano y comenzó a guiarme por el bosque. Estuvimos caminando hasta el mediodía, dando un paseo tranquilo, haciendo descansos y paradas y de vez en cuando montando en Edward-veloz-móvil, es decir, montando en la espalda de Edward y corriendo por el bosque a velocidad vampírica entre risas con tropiezos fingidos y caídas nada dolorosas ya que caía encima de Edward, nos besábamos y continuábamos con nuestro paseo...

Al mediodía llegamos a un hermoso lago, y sobre el pasto una manta a cuadros rojos y blancos de picnic y una cesta con comida, o eso supuse. Edward me dirigió a la manta y ambos nos sentamos en ella.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó-. ¿O prefieres esperar un rato?

-No, tengo hambre, la caminata me ha dejado hambrienta –dije sonriendo.

Edward empezó a sacar cosas de la cesta, sándwiches, refrescos, agua, fruta… e incluso un pedazo de tarta.

-No preguntará dónde has comprado todo esto –dije alucinada mientras cogía un par de sándwiches, una manzana y un refresco de cola.

-Se ir de compras ¿sabes? –dijo riendo

-¿Me he perdido a un Edward Cullen comprando comida? –pregunté en broma.

-Anda, cállate ya y comete la comida –ordenó.

-¿Qué pasa si no me como la comida? –pregunté juguetona

Pareció pensárselo un momento.

-Te quedaras sin tarta –dijo después de un rato.

-¿Solo eso? Bueno, ya compraré yo una entera para mí –me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, pues entonces… -sonrió y al segundo siguiente los dos estábamos tumbados en el suelo, en sobre mi-. Tú te convertirás en _mi_ postre.

-Ya te dije una vez que no te tengo miedo –dije posando mis manos en su pecho-. Eso no ha cambiado –dije alzando mi rostro para besarlo.

El beso fue igual al que habíamos tenido al salir del coche, creo que incluso mejor, ya que Edward se tuvo que apartar bruscamente y se sentó de espaldas a mí. Lo observé en silencio, observé como inspiraba y expiraba profundamente intentando… ¿relajarse?

-Ahora vuelvo, tú sigue comiendo ¿de acuerdo Bella? –dijo aun sin girarse.

-Va… vale –fue lo único que susurré y él desapareció de mi vista.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y bajaron por mis mejillas. Me sentí mal en aquel momento, sentí que lo había estropeado todo. Continué comiendo, cunado acabé, recogí todo, sacudí el mantel, lo doblé y lo usé como almohada para poder tumbarme en el pasto fresco.

Hoy era uno de esos días que empiezan nublados pero que acaban siendo convertidos en un precioso día de sol. Cerré mis ojos y retiré los rastros de lágrimas de mi cara.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí tumbada tomando el sol, solo sé que al cabo de un rato sentí sus fríos dedos acariciar mis mejillas.

-Lo siento –oí su voz arrepentida y preocupada-. No quería que te sintieras mal por mí –dijo averiguando el motivo de mis lágrimas.

-No, ha sido culpa mía, no debí de convertir ese beso en otro…

-Shh, shh. No es tu culpa, ha sido mía, me dejé llevar, estuve apunto de lanzarme sobre ti –no pude evitar pensar en el doble sentido de sus palabras, abrí un ojo.

-¿Nos perdonamos? –pregunté

-Ouh, sí –sonrió.

Alcé la cabeza para darle un casto beso en los labios.

-Te perdono –dije sonriendo.

Agachó la cabeza, sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un nada casto beso, pero sin llegar a más. Se separó para dejarme respirar.

-Perdonada –susurró en mi oído-. Bueno ahora ¿por qué no duermes una siesta? Necesitas reponer las energías gastadas en la caminata, además la sorpresa es por la noche, no quiero que te duermas –dijo tumbándose a mi lado y abrazándome a él.

-Está bien –dije y me acurruqué junto a él. Estaba medio dormida cuando pregunté-: ¿No me vas a decir de que trata la sorpresa?

-Duérmete, Bella –susurró y continuó tarareando mi nana hasta que se me cerraron los ojos…

* * *

_¿Es alguien capaz de sospechar lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo?_

_Sinceramente, espero que no._

_Dejarme vuestros reviews, por favor._

_Besitos,_

_Cris_


	2. Lluvia de estrellas

**The Crying for Edward Contest**

**Nombre del mini-fic: El Amanecer de la Luna**

**Autor: Cris as Bella Cullen**

**Categoría: M**

**Summary: Cada año, una sola noche de verano, en Forks ocurre lo más mágico y hermoso que puede ocurrir en aquel aburrido pueblo: una lluvia de estrellas ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Edward la lleve a ver aquel precio fenómeno? Para Bella será la el mejor día de toda su vida.**

**Número total de palabras: 2,298**

* * *

Espero que os guste,

Creo que este capítulo solo confirma mi adicción a la saga crepúsculo

Admito que me estoy estudiando Amanecer, quiero saberme todos y cada uno de los diálogos que habrá en la película.

Ya vi Eclipse, por tercera vez.

No os entretengo más,

Se despide vuestra siempre tímida pero increíblemente risueña autora,

Cris

* * *

-_Bella…_ –sentí una fría caricia en mi frente, mis mejillas, mi nariz y finalmente mis labios-. Bella, amor, despierta…

Me removí entre sus brazos, aun estaba medio dormida… Sentí sus labios en los míos, me dio un beso para nada inocente, al que no pude evitar responder a pesar de mi cansancio. Nuestros labios justos, nuestros alientos entremezclados, nuestras lenguas acariciando al otro hasta que me obligué a parar por el bien de ambos.

-Bien ya me he despertado ¿ahora qué? –pregunté fingiendo enfado.

-Bueno pues son las ocho de la tarde, está empezando a oscurecer, has dormido bastante. Todavía queda algo de tiempo hasta tu sorpresa ¿porqué no comes un poco?

-Hora de cenar… para los humanos –dije mirándole de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Le vi sonreír ante el recuerdo de la broma que le hice hace unos meses.

Cené los sándwiches sobrantes de la comida, unas cuantas fresas y un zumo de naranja. Al acabar, Edward miró la hora en su reloj, recogió todo a velocidad vampírica y lo dejó bajo un árbol.

-¿Preparada para tu sorpresa? –preguntó.

-No puedo esperar un segundo más –dije, de verdad que estaba ansiosa por saber que era lo que me tenía preparado, no cabía en mí de nervios, pero me tenía que controlar, no quería tropezar y caer.

Edward comprobó de nuevo su reloj y miró el cielo, negó con la cabeza. Se acercó rápidamente a donde yo me encontraba y me cogió en brazos para luego subirme a su espalda.

-Agárrate fuerte –advirtió.

-Siempre lo hago –dije y echó a correr.

En pocos segundos llegamos a nuestro prado, quedé asombrada. Sobre el pasto se encontraban varias mantas y algunas velas colocadas estratégicamente para que no abundase la luz de estas y la luz de las estrellas iluminase el prado.

Me bajó de su espalda con cuidado y delicadeza, me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta el centro del prado, donde se encontraban las mantas. Nos sentamos, tomó una de las mantas, la dobló y la colocó a un lado.

-Túmbate –ordenó y yo le obedecí-. Ahora mira al cielo –dijo tumbándose a mi lado-. Una vez al año, en Agosto, hay en Forks una lluvia de estrellas, es hoy –dijo mirándome solo a mi.

-Gracias, Edward –dije echándome a sus brazos.

-¿Gracias, porqué? Soy yo el que te tiene que dar las gracias, Bella, te has convertido en la razón de mi existencia. Te amo Bella, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, eres mi todo Bella –dijo con sinceridad. Sentí las lágrimas bajar rodando por mis mejillas.

-Gra… gracias, Edward. Por estar conmigo, por compartir este increíble momento conmigo, po haber hecho de este día un día inolvidable. Gracias por amarme, sobretodo porque yo te amo incluso más puede que más que tu a mi –finalicé bromeando.

-Te amo –susurró en mi oído, se puso sobre mi sin dejarme sentir ni un gramo de su peso, y juntó nuestros labios.

Nuestros labios se movían despacio, con lentitud y cariño, con amor y pasión demostrando en cada movimiento cuan grande era nuestro amor. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior y automáticamente abrí mis labios para recibirla. El beso comenzó a volverse más salvaje con nuestras lenguas explorando curiosas la boca del otro y nuestros alientos mezclándose.

De repente, cerré mis dientes entorno a la lengua de Edward. Gimió y juro que fue el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado alguna vez. Nos separamos para que yo pudiese tomar aire, sentí como se intentaba levantar, lo retuve.

-No, Edward… por favor –susurré con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

-Bella… es demasiado peligroso… debemos parar –dijo con la voz ronca.

-Por favor, Edward, yo te amo… no huyas, por favor…

-Te amo –susurró antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios.

Mis manos volaron a sus cabellos desordenándolos y dando leves tirones. Sus manos se quedaron en mi cintura y, en cuando intensificamos el beso, se coloraron bajo mi blusa de manga corta he hicieron dibujo sobre la piel de mi cintura.

Llegó en un punto en el que nuestros labios se separaron para que yo pudiese respirar. El no necesitaba aire, no necesitaba respirar. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula dando leves mordidas, besos y jugando con su lengua. Sus manos bajaron al borde de mi camiseta. Se separó ligeramente de mí y me miró a los ojos pidiendo permiso.

-Hazlo –susurré.

Sus manos tiraron de mi camisa hacia arriba hasta sacarla por encima de mi cabeza, la tiró a algún lugar, pero ahora eso era lo de menos, lo importante éramos nosotros, los dos, vampiro y humana, demostrándose no solo sentimentalmente si no que también físicamente, su amor, el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, ese amor que nos uniría para siempre, para toda la eternidad.

Sus manos acariciaron tímidamente la piel de mi cadera. Su tacto era frío, era el de un vampiro, pero esa delicado y suave, para mi no era frío, es más, para mí parecía el toque de una llama, una llama que intentaba abrasar mi piel pero lo único que hacía era acariciarla lentamente, con cuidado, con cariño, con amor…

Me incorporé, sentándome bajo su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo en frete de él, mis manos volaron a su cuello y comenzaron a bajar lentamente, acariciando todo, por sus hombros, por su pecho, sintiendo sus marcados y fuertes pectorales bajo las palmas de mis manos, continuaron bajando por sus fríos abdominales, sintiendo su fría piel con mis manos, hasta llegar al final de su camiseta. Hice lo mismo que él y le miré a los ojos, tímidamente, pidiendo permiso, él me dedicó esa sexy y hermosa sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba y mis manos agarraron fuertemente su camisa sacándola por encima de su cabeza y lanzándola junto a la mía.

Rápidamente juntamos nuestros labios en un beso voraz cargado de lujuria y pasión. Sus manos volvieron a quedar en mi cintura y las mías volaron a su nuca, ambos caímos nuevamente sobre la manta, el sobre mí pero sin dejarme notar su peso, pero si su presencia, la de él y la de algo más abajo que estaba duro y erecto: su miembro. Por lo menos sabía que no era solo yo la que estaba excitada, seguro que Edward podría oler el olor de mi excitación desde kilómetros de distancia.

Una de las manos de Edward bajaron por mi pierna acariciándola de arriba abajo provocando que pequeños gemidos de placer se escaparan de mi boca, gemidos que él acallaba con sus labios. Su mano levantó ligeramente mi pierna y la puso alrededor de su cintura. Ambos gemimos ante el contacto de nuestros miembros aun a pesar de los insignificantes centímetros de ropa que nos separaban.

Las manos de ambos volaron al botón de los pantalones vaqueros (jeans) del otro y con ayuda del otro, nos despojamos de ellos quedando en ropa interior.

-Eres hermosa –susurró Edward observándome mientras el rubor se apoderaba de mí.

-No más que tú –murmuré antes de juntar nuestros labios.

Sus manos se movieron por mi espalda despacio, con ternura mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía, al final llegó a su objetivo, el broche de mi sostén. Lo abrió, con un poco de mi ayuda y me lo quitó lentamente, lanzándolo junto a la pila de ropa que habíamos comenzado a hacer hace no mucho y que se encontraba en algún punto de nuestro prado. Instintivamente, me intenté cubrir, pero sus manos me lo impidieron.

-Bella, amor, por favor, no te cubras… Eres perfecta –murmuró.

Sus labios besaron los míos castamente y bajaron por mi cuello de manera lenta y torturosa, estaba agonizando. Llegaron a mi clavícula y se detuvieron allí. Su nariz rozó de lado a lado mi clavícula, delineándola mientras sus labios iban dejando un rastro de besos. Sus labios continuaron bajando y llegaron a mis senos. Los besó con ternura y rozó su lengua contra mi pezón provocando que un gemido, más alto que los anteriores escapara de entre mis labios. Lamió, chupó, succionó y mordió ligeramente la punta de mis pezones, provocando que perdiese el control de mis gemidos. Su fría piel contra la mía, ardiente, solo provocaba que ambos nos excitáramos más.

Mis manos bajaron pon su pecho y ejercieron un poco de presión. Edward me miró sin entender hasta que comprendió cual era mi objetivo, nos giró y quedé encima de él, sentada a horcajadas.

Moví ligera y tímidamente mi cintura y ambos gemimos ante la fricción de nuestros sexos al rozarse. Lo volví hacer, pero esta vez más rápido y fuerte. Edward no paraba de gemir, jadear y maldecir cosas incoherentes y eso era como música para mis oídos.

Mis manos bajaron hasta su pecho y acariciaron sus músculos, sus muy bien marcados pectorales, sus fuertes abdominales… Rocé ligeramente, con la uña de uno de mis dedos la V de su cadera.

Mis labios besaron los suyos y continuaron bajando por su barbilla hasta su cuello, el cual mordisqueé, besé y lamí. Continué bajando hasta su clavícula, la cual acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos y mi lengua. Seguí mi camino de besos hasta sus pezones, los cuales lamí y mordisqueé, ambos por igual. Lamí todos y cada uno de sus fríos abdominales como si de una tableta de chocolate congelado se tratase.

Mis manos bajaron hasta la cintura de sus boxers y jugaron con el elástico por largo rato, nunca admitiría que me encantaba torturarle. Mis manos, traviesas, se colaron a acariciaron su duro y erecto miembro mientras él se retorcía de placer bajo mi cuerpo.

-Bella –gimió antes de girarnos y juntar nuestros labios.

Sus manos bajaron por mis costados, rozando mis senos, hasta el borde de mis braguitas, las cuales desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, seguidos por los boxers negros de Edward. Los dedos de Edward rozaron mi centro provocando que los gemidos escapasen altos de mi boca y muriesen en la suya.

-Edward –gemí.

-Bella… -sus manos ahora estaban en mi cintura mientras el se colocaba entre mis piernas -¿Estas segura? –preguntó jadeante mientras me miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros debido a la lujuria, el deseo, la pasión y el amor del momento.

-Estoy segura de ti, Edward. Hazlo –murmuré.

Nuestros labios se juntaron en una lenta danza en la que nuestros gemidos acallados por la boca del otro, eran la música. Sentí su duro miembro adentrarse poco a poco en mi interior, provocando un liguero dolor que se iba intensificando poco a poco mientras él se iba hundiendo en mí. Topó con mi barrera y gemí de dolor.

-No, Edward, no te detengas, por favor… -dije viendo sus intenciones de parar -. Abrázame, Edward, abrázame más y más fuerte… por favor Edward… por mi…

Él me abrazó fuerte y arremetió contra mí. Ahogué el gritó de dolor en sus labios. Se detuvo, dejando que mi cuerpo se adaptase a su nuevo y gran visitante mientras sus dedos limpiaban las lágrimas que mis ojos dejaban caer.

-Te amo –susurramos ambos antes de continuar.

Se comenzó a mover lentamente y luego un poco más rápido. Los gemidos y jadeos que anteriormente escaparon de nuestros labios no eran nada comparados a los de ahora. Creo que todos los animales del bosque nos podían oír.

Apoyé mis manos en su pecho y nuevamente, le presioné para poder girarnos. Quedé a horcajadas sobre él. Me mecía de arriba a bajo con las ayuda de las manos de Edward que eran las que marcaban nuestro ritmo. De vez en cuando, dejaba caer mi cuerpo más rápidamente, o hacía un movimiento circulas y ambos soltábamos un pequeño gritito de placer.

Sentí una extraña sensación formarse en mi bajo vientre y como mis paredes se iban estrechando entorno al miembro de Edward. Ambos jadeamos ante aquella nueva y extraña sensación de placer, estábamos cerca de llegar al clímax, al inevitable final, al orgasmo. Mis paredes se apretaron más entorno a él y sin poder aguantarlo más, ambos nos corrimos.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… -repetí contra sus labios.

-Bella… -susurró la aterciopelada voz de Edward después de un rato.

-Um

-Te amo… -sus ojos me miraron fijamente a los ojos-. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo.

-No lo hubiese hecho con nadie más Edward. Tú eres y siempre serás el único y el primero. Siempre te amaré… gracias por no haberte contenido y haberme hecho el amor –murmuré contra sus labios.

Me abrazó y al cabo de unos instantes, salió de mí para poder tumbarse mejor junto a mí. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y lo besé.

De repente, una luz nos cegó.

-Mira –murmuró Edward señalando el cielo.

Aun con la cabeza y más de medio-cuerpo apoyado en él, me giré y ambos contemplamos la lluvia de estrellas. Era algo mágico, algo único, algo… especial, como lo que habíamos hecho hace algunos minutos. Desgraciadamente, las cosas buenas son las que antes acaban y, poco a poco, la lluvia de estrellas fue cesando, hasta que se volvió a ver, el despejado cielo de aquella preciosa noche de Forks. Un cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas.

-Sin duda, hoy a sido el mejor día de mi vida –susurré mientras me giraba para mirar a Edward.

-Puedo decir que el mío también –sonrió y juntamos nuestros labios.

-Edward, abrázame –susurré -. Abrázame fuerte –quería estar lo más cerca posible de él, quería que volviésemos a ser uno.

Y entonces, los gemidos y los jadeos volvieron a inundar nuestro prado como la más mágica y romántica de las melodías.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gusta,_

_desgraciadamente, ya sospecharéis lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo,_

_ya que se supone que en alguna parte de la historia debe ocurrir..._

_Por favor, dejarme vuetros reviews,_

_vuestra opinión es muy importante para mí,_

_no sabéis cuanto,_

_sin vuestros reviews, nunca habría historias,_

_los reviews son los que nos mueven,_

_vuestras opiniones son las que nos animan a seguir escribiendo cosas nuevas._

_Besos,_

_Cris_


	3. Lágrimas de papel

**The Crying for Edward Contest**

**Nombre del mini-fic: El Amanecer de la Luna**

**Autor: Cris as Bella Cullen**

**Categoría: M**

**Summary: Cada año, una sola noche de verano, en Forks ocurre lo más mágico y hermoso que puede ocurrir en aquel aburrido pueblo: una lluvia de estrellas ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Edward la lleve a ver aquel precio fenómeno? Para Bella será la el mejor día de toda su vida.**

**Número total de palabras: 2,850**

**Número total de palabras en el mini-fic: 6,985**

* * *

Creo que no es necesario avisar que necesitarás pañuelos,

¿verdad?

Espero no haceros llorar, aunque no se porqué siempre lo hago con alguno de mis fics...

Se despide vuestras siempre tímida pero risueña,

Cris

_

* * *

-Te amo –dijo con su suave voz aterciopelada antes de besarme suavemente en los labios._

_Respondí al beso con otro igual que se empezó a convertir en uno más pasional y caliente, lleno de amor y ferocidad._

_Sus manos bajaron de mis mejillas por mi cuello, mis hombros, mis costados, rozando levemente mis senos por el camino, hasta que se posaron en mi cintura. Bajó despacio, acariciando lentamente cada parte del camino, con cariño y amor, como si de una muñeca hecha de la más fina porcelana se tratase._

_Mis manos bajaron por su pecho, acariciando sus abdominales por encima de la tela hasta llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros, después volvieron a subir despacio, lenta y cariñosamente, memorizando todas y cada una de las partes de su muy bien formado cuerpo, sus abdominales, su pecho, la línea de su clavícula, sus fuertes hombros, su pálido cuello, hasta llegar a su destino: los cabellos cobrizos de la nuca de Edward_

_Las manos de Edward jugaron con el dobladillo de la fina blusa morada que llevaba puesta en aquel momento y se colaron bajo esta. Subieron descaradamente acariciando mi vientre, mi tripa… hasta llegar a mis senos, los cuales acarició por encima de la tela de mi sostén negro, provocando que múltiples gemidos escapasen de mi boca, los cuales eran acallados, en su mayoría, por sus propios labios._

_-Bella –dijo entrecortada voz de Edward-. Te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo._

_-Yo también te amo Edward –susurré con la voz entrecortada debido a la velocidad de mis respiraciones._

_-_Soy un monstruo, soy un monstruo, soy un monstruo… _-oí a una entrecortada voz decir, una voz familiar, la voz de Edward, pero era imposible que fuera su voz… él estaba aquí conmigo y me estaba besando y la voz se oía lejana… como si estuviera en un rincón de mi cabeza…- _Soy un monstruo, soy un monstruo _–repitió la voz, ahora si que estaba segura, esa aterciopelada voz era la de mi Edward pero entonces… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?_

_Y entonces…_ desperté.

-Soy un monstruo –repetía Edward a mi lado.

Me incorporé y me acerqué a el, sintiendo un leve dolor recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando al hacer aquellos simples movimientos que eran necesarios para acercarme al amor de mi vida, a Edward, pero reprimí el dolor, era leve y no me molestaba estaba… acostumbrada a aquel dolor, como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal, era algo normal, nada nuevo, excepto que antes solo era en una zona y ahora en casi todo el cuerpo.

-Edward… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que va mal? –pregunté con un pequeño y extraño temblor en la garganta.

-¿Acaso necesitas preguntarlo? –preguntó, su voz sonaba dolida y extraña y eso me extrañó-. ¿En que piensas? –preguntó de repente mirándome fijamente, sus ojos estaban dolidos, expresaban culpabilidad… pero ¿Por qué se sentía culpable?

-Estás molesto y no entiendo el porqué, ¿Es que yo…? –no pude terminar la frase.

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la manta, se tapó los ojos con su brazo.

-¿Estás muy malherida, Bella? Quiero la verdad, y no intentes quitarle importancia.

-¿Malherida? –pregunté, más para mí que para el y entonces recodé aquel leve dolor que sentí al moverme. Sentía una cierta rigidez y una cierta sensación de dolor también, eso era verdad, pero sobretodo tenía la extraña impresión de que tenía todos los huesos descoyuntados y de que había cambiado su consistencia, para quedarse cerca de la de una medusa. Y no era para nada un sentimiento desagradable.

Entonces me fijé un poco más y me di cuenta a lo que se refería. Por toda la extensión de color pálido de mi piel, grandes cardenales de color púrpura estaban comenzando a formarse. Seguí la mirada con la mirada el trazo que hacían hasta mi hombro, y después vi como descendían a través de mis costillas. Presioné un punto de piel púrpura que decoraba mi antebrazo izquierdo, repentinamente desapareció justo en el lugar en el que había tocado para luego reaparecer poco después. Sentí un liguero y familiar dolor punzante.

Sentí como Edward se movía a mi lado y como, de una forma tan liguera que no parecía estar siquiera tocándome, colocó la mano sobre los cardenales del brazo, y los siguió uno por vez, acomodando sus largos dedos al diseño que trazaban sobre mi piel.

-Oh –murmuré.

Intenté recordarlos, recordar el dolor que debían de haberme producido, pero no fui capaz. No pude recuperar ni un momento en que sus manos me hubieran apretado en exceso p en que hubieran resultado demasiado duras. Solo recordaba que deseaba que me abrazara más fuerte y que me sentí muy complacida cuando así lo hizo…

"_-No, Edward, no te detengas, por favor… -dije viendo sus intenciones de parar -. Abrázame, Edward, abrázame más y más fuerte… por favor Edward… por mi…_

_Él me abrazó fuerte"_

"_-Edward, abrázame –susurré -. Abrázame fuerte –quería estar lo más cerca posible de él, quería que volviésemos a ser uno."_

-Yo… lo siento tanto Bella –susurró mientras yo no apartaba mi mirada de los cardenales-. Ya sabía que pasaría esto. Soy un monstruo por dejar que sucediera. No debería… -emitió un sonido bajo, de pura repulsión, con la parte más profunda de la garganta a la vez que se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre las mantas y volvía a cruzar el brazo sobre su rostro y se quedó inmóvil-. Lo siento tanto que apenas puedo decirte cuanto.

No se que me impulsó ha hacer lo que hice a continuación, pero lo hice. Me senté encima de él, con mis piernas a cada lado de él. Me incliné y pude oír el débil gemido que escapó de entre sus labios.

-Dime que no lo disfrutaste, dime que no me deseas, dime que no me amas –susurré cerca de su oído-. Dímelo, Edward –ordené un poco más alto.

-Sí, lo disfruté –dijo en voz alta, seria y firme mientras apartaba el brazo de su cara y me miraba fijamente a los ojos-. Sí te deseo. Sí, te amo, te amo más que a nada, Bella. Porque tú siempre serás mía, mi Bella –susurró antes de lanzarse a mis labios y llevar sus manos a mí baja espalda.

Sus manos me acariciaron la espalda de arriba abajo, dibujando figuras inexistentes y acariciando cada punto, como si deseara memorizar todo al milímetro, al detalle, recordando la curva de cada hueso, cada pequeño lunar, cada imperceptible imperfección… cada todo.

Mis manos volaron a su pelo y lo despeinaron y desordenaron más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras tanto nuestras bocas danzaban juntas en un baile que era más bien una lucha, una lucha por obtener el ansiado control, una lucha de amor, una lucha por demostrar quien amaba más a quien…

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, comprendí que nunca podría amar a nadie que no fuera Edward, comprendí que nunca podría vivir sin él, comprendí que… pasase lo que pasase, nuestro amor sería eterno y duraría… duraría para siempre.

Nos giró quedando sobre mí, pero sin dejarme sentir un mísero gramo de su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Me besó de nuevo en los labios antes de mirarme fijamente.

-Te amo –dije firmemente mientras le besaba suavemente pero con todo el amor que sentía hacia él, en los labios.

-Y yo Bella, y yo… Bella, recuerda que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, que siempre te amaré. Te juro amor eterno, Bella –susurró antes de entrar lentamente en mi interior.

Comenzó a moverse suave y lentamente mientras me besaba y me susurraba al oído cosas como "nunca olvides que te amo" o "te lo juro, yo te amo" y cosas similares hasta que finalmente llegamos al placentero clímax.

-Te amo, Edward. Siempre seré tuya –susurré besando castamente sus labios-. Nunca olvides tú que el amor de una humana, aunque no lo creas, puede durar para siempre –murmuré contra sus labios antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños…

Domingo, dulce y deliciosa tarde de domingo. Pensé mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina y me dedicaba a comer mi desayuno-comida-merienda del día: huevos revueltos con patatas, mayonesa y ketchup.

El día anterior había sido el mejor día de mi vida: el desayuno creado por Edward, la camina por el bosque, la comida frente al lado y la merienda-cena, la carrera hasta nuestro prado, la lluvia de estrellas y… y el haber hecho el amor con Edward, el hombre al que amo más que a nada en la vida.

Terminé mi comida y limpié el plato rápidamente. Esperé pacientemente la llegada de Charlie, al cual saludé alegremente cuando apareció sonriente por la puerta cargando un cubo lleno de peces.

-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos reservas de pescado para los siguientes cinco años y medio –bromeé terminando de guardarlos en el congelador.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana, Bella? –preguntó sonriente.

-La palabra perfecto es quedarse corto –murmuré antes de acercarme a él y besar suavemente su mejilla. Sonreí- Buenas noches, papá –dije antes de subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación con una enorme e increíble sonrisa adornando mi cara, no podía esperar más por volver a verle, por volver a Edward.

Me cambié mi ropa por mi cómo pijama, comprobé que ventana estuviese abierta antes de tumbarme en mi cama. Encendí mi reproductor de música y me quedé dormida esperando a Edward, un Edward que nunca llegó en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente desperté algo extraña, como si algo fuese mal. Negué con la cabeza intentando deshacerme de aquella extraña sensación que recorría mi cuerpo y oprimía mi corazón y decidí darme una ducha y aprovechar la mañana del lunes. Hoy había sol así que Edward seguramente estaría cazando.

Después de desayunar decidí ir a Port Ángeles a por un par de cosas, así que con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, decidí coger mi camioneta y adentrarme en el tráfico matutino de un día de verano en Forks.

Paseé por la calles. Entré en una librería y compré un par de libros. También entré en el centro comercial y, un extraño impulso hizo que entrarse a diferentes tiendas de ropa y comprase cosas que gente como Alice habría escogido para mí, no yo misma, algo raro me estaba sucediendo.

Me detuve ante la tienda de música y no pude evitar dirigir mi atención a un hermoso violín que había en el escaparate. Lástima que fuese tan caro, si no, juro que lo hubiese comprado.

Comí una enorme hamburguesa que podía haber alimentado a un Emmett humano, en el McDonals antes de salir del centro comercial para dirigirme a mi vieja camioneta roja.

Me detuve al pasar cerca de una joyería y no pude evitar el impulso de gastar casi todo mi dinero en un hermoso colgante con forma de círculo de dos colores. Representaba el Yin y el Yan y se podía dividir en dos. Pagué, me lo puse y caminé hasta mi camioneta. Dejé las bolsas en esta y conduje de vuelta a casa.

Al llegar a casa, coloqué toda la ropa en el pequeño armario de mi habitación, cogí ropa limpia y, después de un largo baño de agua caliente, me dirigí a mi cama, no sin antes comprobar que la ventana de mi habitación estuviera dormida. Nuevamente, al igual que la noche anterior, cogí mi reproductor de música y me dormí con las esperanzas de que Edward volviese aquella noche.

No lo hizo.

Gruñí cuando, al despertar el martes por la mañana, me encontré con la luz del sol entrando por mi ventana. Hoy no volvería a ver a Edward en todo él día, otra vez… a no ser que volviera por la noche, me recordé feliz antes de saltar de la cama, coger ropa limpia de mi armario y correr al cuarto de baño a tomar un buen baño de cálida y relajante agua caliente, disfrutando del nuevo olor de mi champú, vainillas y lavandas, un nuevo olor que no había podido resistirme a coger el día anterior.

Después de vestirme, peinarme y comprobar que el colgante no se hubiese movido de su lugar, mi cuello, bajé a la cocina y me preparé una tortilla francesa y un zumo de naranja para desayunar.

Toda la mañana del martes me la pasé recogiendo y limpiando toda la casa. Ordené mi habitación tirando las cosas que ya no utilizaba o usaba y reemplazándolas por cosas nuevas. Pasé la aspiradora por el salón, el pasillo y ambas habitaciones, la de mi padre y la mía. Quité el polvo de todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa. Hice la colada, la sequé y más tarde la planché, la doblé y la ordené

Después de comer una deliciosa tortilla de patatas y un vaso de leche, me subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí al súper-mercado de Forks a comprar los víveres necesarios para llenar el frigorífico de una casa habitada por mi padre y yo. Después de volver a casa y ordenar la comida y cada lugar, preparé la cena de Charlie, pescado frito con patatas y me subí a mi cuarto, sin ánimos ni energías de esperar a mi padre.

Seguí la misma rutina de siempre, me duché, me puse mi pijama, comprobé que la ventana de mi habitación estuviese abierta y me quedé dormida escuchando mi reproductor de música.

Volví a esperar a Edward, pero, al igual que las anteriores noches… no apareció.

El miércoles amaneció nublado y esperé toda la mañana la llegada de Edward, una visita de Alice… una llamada como mínimo. Esperé algo que nunca ocurrió. Entonces decidí conducir hasta la casa de los Cullen, cabreada por la lentitud de mi vieja y escacharrada camioneta, necesitaba un coche nuevo.

Cuando llegué no pude evitar soltar un jadeo. Las persianas bajadas, el garaje cerrado con candado, las ventanas con tablones de madera…

Me acerqué temblorosa a la puerta y la abrí, no sin antes arremeter un par de empujones que hicieron que el dolor de los cardenales de mis brazos se volviese insoportable. Entré de sopetón y casi caigo al suelo. Después de recuperar el peligro miré a mí alrededor y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar lentamente y silenciosamente por mi cara. Todo, cada mueble, cada cuadro, cada jarrón, cada estatua, cada figurita… todo estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca, incluso su piano.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Corrí hasta su cuarto y abrí la puerta de su habitación, no sin dificultad. Nada estaba cubierto por aquella sábana blanca que tanto dolor me había producido verla. Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de sus libros, sus discos, su sofá, todas y cada una se sus pertenencias… todo, todo se encontraba tirado en el suelo… tirado y destrozado.

Cerca de la papelera que había al lado de la puerta de su habitación, aquella papelera que era mero objeto de decoración, aquella papelera que nunca utilizaba, destacaba un arrugado papel blanco. Me agaché, aun con las lágrimas bajando silenciosamente de mis ojos hasta el final de mi cara, y con manos temblorosas cogí aquel arrugado papel que había hecho bola.

Cerré los ojos y me lo imaginé sentado en algún sitió escribiendo, podía imaginármelo fruncir el ceño ante las ideas con las que no estaba de acuerdo, eso lo hacía siempre, pero, por muy en desacuerdo que estuviera siempre estaría usando aquella tan elegante y hermosa letra suya.

Abrí los ojos y regresé mi atención al papel que se encontraba entre mis manos. Con manos temblorosas, lo desdoblé y un sollozo se escapó de entre mis labios al ver su letra, esa inconfundible letra escribiendo un común _"Querida Bella…"_ Reprimí el siguiente sollozo, me apoyé en la pared a mi lado y comencé a leer mentalmente la carta, escuchando su aterciopelada e inconfundible voz en mi cabeza en vez de la mía propia.

_Querida Bella:_

_No puedo vivir esta mentira que estoy viviendo contigo. _

_No soy humano, Bella, no puedo fingir ser algo que no soy. _

_Yo soy un monstruo, un ser creado para matar, hacer daño y crear el mal, un asesino. _

_No quiero matarte, Bella. _

_Por eso mismo me voy. _

_No puedo poner tu vida en peligro, de nuevo. _

_No puedo fingir cosas que no siento, ya no te amo, Bella, pude que lo de antes fuera amor, pero esto… no puedo vivir una mentira._

_Sal adelante, por mí, por mí familia, por Charlie… por ti._

_Vive la vida que yo nunca podré vivir… Se humana,_

_Vive._

_Edward._

Me dejé caer por la pared mientras las lágrimas bajaban descontroladas, al igual que los sollozos que salían de mis labios.

Edward… Edward… Edward…

Nada tenía sentido en este mundo si no era con él…

Sin Edward mi corazón moría…

Sin Edward… yo moría.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado..._

_o que os haya hecho llorar... no lo sé, simplemente espero que os sirva como ejemplo a las personas que participareis en el contest._

_Millones de besos,_

_Cris_

_Nota: Lo continuaré, después del contest, lo prometo_


End file.
